Forum:2008-04-19. Holy crap its April?, by Cool
Cool, 4/19/2008 10:59 PM :Damn. And yeah I could re-type everything I ever said in my "take another leave of absence" thread about no time and such. Now we are busy at work again, now I have to work all this overtime and haven't gotten to my computer all week. And now I may have to work Monday. Most files are still not worked on, its going a year and four months since my room was really cleaned. I'm so out of the HA! fandom right now. I didn't even know YTV aired the "April Fools Day" episode on Apr 1 until my sister told me a couple days later. I was pretty surprised as YTV hasn't aired that episode since 2003 - 5 years! Now this site just sits here like a bump on a log, I feel I got so far dragged away from it with everything else in my life I don't think I'll ever come back. I'm just too busy with other things. Is this what they call growing up? I just looked at everything on my plate, and realized it was easier to stop updating the site altogether because its not one of my biggest priorities anymore, I have more important online things to do. And since the fandom is pretty dead right now there really isn't any reason to warrant me jumping back and working on my files. I have many regrets. This site and its total lack of anything being finished its one on many. Rollcall - who else is still kickin around? Everyone went bye-bye after the last chat. PS - Visit my BLOG - http://cartooncouchpotato.blogspot.com/ ---- genaminna, 5/3/2008 4:18 AM :I'm not being naive. I'm not even saying it is going to be easy (but what ever is?). I'm saying that if you continue wallowing in your sadness, nothing will change for you. Of course I don't know your exact situation but I don't have to know it to know that this applies to you too. Tell me, do you think you are doing better worrying about it, or has it gotten worse? That is all the proof you need to know that you current way of thinking is just not working for you. Did you forget your "pursuit of happiness" in life? What is it that you really want to do? ---- Blonde_Cecile, 5/4/2008 12:21 AM :There's still some activity on livejournal and deviantART. Did you guys here about the Hey Arnold skit that some college students performed in Missouri? There was an article about it in the University of Missouri's school newspaper, so I e-mailed them asking if they knew were I could find any video or at least photos of the skit. I haven't heard back, and Google hasn't been any help. Hopefully something will surface sooner or later! ---- Cool, 5/4/2008 8:48 PM :I would love to read more about that and see a video of there are any. Genaminna, I just tried to mail you twice on your Hotmail address and it got bounced back. What's up with it? Or you have another addy I can contact you at? Stephen ---- genaminna, 5/4/2008 10:16 PM :Sure, try me at genaminna03@yahoo.com :) (sorry, I guess the other one had too much mail or something? XD) ---- Cool, 5/5/2008 3:06 AM :ru watchin this place like 24/7 or something? :) you're so fast to reply. ---- genaminna, 5/8/2008 5:37 PM :lol, coincidence? :) ---- Cool, 5/18/2008 4:10 AM :Its so depressing. I don't even think all the regulars we had visit anymore. I haven't been in the chatroom for a good two weeks cause I'm been busy, but now no one is there. Is everything over? Or is the fandom just in a deep sleep again? Perhaps a sleep it will not awake from. Stephen ---- Cool, 5/18/2008 4:23 AM :Oh, and I turned 23 on May 11th. I even forgot when I woke up that day, until 15 mins later it popped in my head "aw yeah, its mah burffday". No one online seemed to remember, or at my work, or my outside family. Just my mom and sister. That's fine though, as now I hate getting older, as it reminds me time is just moving too fast. I don't need others to remind me of that, I guess. ---- genaminna, 5/20/2008 1:14 AM :Is it really time that is moving too fast or *you* moving too fast? I doubt the fandom is over. ---- Cool, 5/20/2008 4:37 AM :Last week saw this website's lowest hits in I think its entire history - just about 70 hits. That's bad. I know it doesn't help I haven't updated in a while, but remember the series really isn't on TV anymore. No one is on the boards anymore, I think people jumped ship. Chatroom has been complete barren. Concerning our e-mails - I sent all the songs I was gonna send to you right after I sent you my original e-mail. Please say they came through, its gonna suck if I have to gather them all up again. Stephen ---- ioxmo, 5/20/2008 4:52 AM :Just so you know, I still visit here, I just don't say much :) ---- genaminna, 5/20/2008 5:12 AM :Hm, no, I haven't gotten any new e-mails : 0 (it's not in my bulk folder either). Maybe the files were too large or somethings? Why don't you just give me the names of the songs, and see if I have some of them alreadys, so you won't have to resend them again. Also, please don't assume things about the fandom, in general~ :) May/June is a very busy month for a lot of people. My love for HA! hasn't died one bit. :) ---- Flank17, 5/22/2008 11:11 AM :I understand, I just hope you'll be OK, Stephen. HA fandom isn't dead, I don't think it will be. It's just almost sleeps. But, there still is activity on Arnold's Eyes forum, on Livejournal, on Deviantart. There are just no too much events now. ---- Cool, 6/23/2008 6:19 AM :I haven't been able to get to e-mails for three weeks, and I haven't even done my going through of 2007 e-mails yet. I always did this in Januray, and now its June half way through 2008 and its not done. Time is going waaaay to fast. I can't believe the songs didn't send, such a pain in the ass - I don't even remember what I sent. Stupid e-mail, why can't it just work right. Again, this place is dead. The LJ is dead. DA is kinda still alive with HA! artwork, but its all in the past tense "i used to love this show" kinda artwork. I miss Kim's art, I wish she'd draw some new HA! stuff once in a while. Chris Williams too - his art kicked! I miss everyone in general - we were all such an active bunch, its hard to think this website's best days are far behind it. The Craig chat was going out with a bang. The chat is barren now, nit even Nancy shows up anymore. Sometimes, I feel like I'm Arnold when his parents leave - so alone. Cheesy sounding I know. I haven't watched the show in so long its a distant memory. ---- genaminna, 6/26/2008 9:14 AM :Well, Craig didn't want it to be "The Last Chat" and I see no reason why it even has to be. In the last chat, don't you remember that there were an increased amount in people than in the one the year before? (in 2006?) I think if we held it this year, there would be even MORE fans wanting to talk with him. (and I think it'd make him happier about it too!) There's lots and lots of people being re-awakened to the fandom each day. If you don't want to participate in it, that's fine Steve, but I still think we should have the chat again. In August-ish, as always? XD (It's almost here anyway!) hehehe :3 We could advertise it on youtube and in the facebook groups and such. We could really draw a crowd. :3